The Devil in the Moon Light
by thefirstespada
Summary: Sequel to Bat Out of Hell, after Ulquiorra slaughter half of the Espada Aizen, beats him within an inch of his life and rapes Orihime, Ulquiorra gives up hope and has to decide wehter to leave or stand and fight Ulquiorra/Orihime Rated M Temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Bat out of Hell**

**Rated M for all of the same reasons as the first**

**I do not Own Bleach **

**The Devil in the Moon Light**

Ulquiorra and Orihime awoke on the couch they had fallen asleep on, Ulquiorra asked her gently, "are you feeling better?" Orihime tightened the grip she had on his hand, "I'm feeling a lot better now Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra then asked her, "do I scare you in this form?" She turned her head and looked at him, "no, Ulquiorra I'm not afraid because I know that you wouldn't hurt me." Ulquiorra relaxed, "thank you."

**Aizen's throne Room**

The three Espada arrived Halibel was wondering why they were called there, but she already had a pretty good idea as to why. Barragan looked angry that he was disturbed so suddenly. And Stark rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up. "Greetings my Espada children, I have brought you here to ask you something, can you kill a fellow Espada?"

All three looked up at once, Barragan was the first to say something, "Is that what you want us to do, kill a fellow Espada, seeing as how you only called us I'm assuming that you want us to kill anyone 4 and above, so who is it?" Aizen smiled, "Ulquiorra." The three Espada questioned the order; they all knew that Ulquiorra was the Espada most loyal to Aizen.

After hearing the new Halibel thought back, "What if I decided to kill Ulquiorra back then could all of this been avoided, or would I be the one suffering for the crimes of killing a fellow Espada, who knows I'll just refuse the deed." Aizen sat up from his throne, "So any of you want to do this for me?"

First Aizen looked at Halibel; she looked away not wanting to look him in the eye. It was then Aizen turned to Barragan, apparently Barragan didn't want to get involved with the "King's" problems. And Stark well everyone knows why Stark didn't want to do it. Aizen sighed, "it's a sad day when one can't even trust his own children to do something for him, oh well I guess I'll do it myself."

The god of Las Noches walked down the stairs, down to the level of the Espada, and as he past by Halibel, spiritual pressure was released, it barely affected her movement but it did make her spine shiver, it was a horrible feeling indeed.

**Orihime's Room**

Just as Ulquiorra and Orihime were about to fall asleep there was a knock on the door, the two looked at each other in shock who can it be. Ulquiorra slowly approached the door, and then reached for the knob when he got a grip he turned it slowly, but the door opened suddenly with large amount of force behind it and revealed Aizen.

"Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra stepped back allowing Aizen into the room, Aizen looked at Ulquiorra in surprise, "Ulquiorra, what do you call this form of yours and how come you never told me about it?" Ulquiorra could feel Aizen's rietsu growing, Ulquiorra knew Aizen came here to kill, but Ulquiorra also knew that he couldn't avoid death.

"Lord Aizen I can explain, this is my second release and-." Aizen grinned, "You know why I am here," And before Ulquiorra could even process it a huge cut appeared from his left hip to his right shoulder, the cut was deep some organs were cut. Ulquiorra held the wound in pain and Aizen just grinned.

A scream filled the room; Ulquiorra regained his balance and created a Lanza Del Relampago, Ulquiorra attempted to stab Aizen, but Aizen caught the Lanza in his bare hand and crushed it "Ulquiorra you're gonna have to do better than that." Ulquiorra made another Lanza but this time Aizen pried it out of his hands and then rammed it into Ulquiorra's chest.

It was then that Ulquiorra was overcome by pain, the mask on Ulquiorra's face was broken it was no longer expressionless it revealed pain, the eyes on his face were opened wide, the teeth in his mouth were grinding against each other, and his face was revealing nothing but fear and terror. Then Aizen stopped.

"That is something I truly didn't want to do, believe me I didn't want to, but you left me no choice Ulquiorra, and since you have just destroyed my plans by killing half of the Espada, I am going to make your remaining life a living hell." Ulquiorra managed to stand up, he then pointed a finger at Aizen, "Cero Obscures!" A black cero sped towards Aizen, but he simply knocked it away, as if it was nothing.

The Espada was finished that was his last resort, Orihime watched in horror as Aizen forced his arm through Ulquiorra's chest, and then letting him fall to his knees, Aizen drew his sword and stabbed Ulquiorra through the jugular vein, "and so another Espada falls, this is so disappointing."

The blade dripped with blood, enough so that the wielder wiped it clean over and over just to remove the crimson liquid. Aizen then turned over and looked at the half naked Orihime, Aizen smiled and walked over to her, she leaned back against the couch and covered herself to avoid his gaze, "hello there, you are going to come with me, whether you like it or not, and please smile."

The fallen Espada began thinking, "I can't believe it I'm back at the same spot I was before, how could've this happened? Now what my wounds won't heal completely, it's not like his strikes were brutal they were just precise, damn there's no way I can win, might as well just accept defeat, Aizen won he beat me one on one, it over."

The God of all arrancars returned to his throne triumphantly, beside him was the girl that they kidnapped over and over again. Aizen sat on his throne and sat Orihime on his lap, here naked pussy touched the fabric of his clothes, "Well I suppose we should get this started then," Aizen pulled down his pants and revealed his member, "are you ready?" He entered her, and he was the first.

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aizen's Throne Room **

Screams were heard and cries of mercy were ignored he continued his deflowering of the young girl slowly pushing himself in deeper, all while she kicked and attempted to escape, but all of that just stimulated him, a wicked grin spread on his face as he fell into the groove, "No, no please stop." Aizen continued fucking Orihime on his throne, no one dare to bother him.

The evil man then began feeling on her breasts, roughly and sometimes gently squeezing them with one hand while his other hand forced her to kiss his lips with hers, and just in an insulting gesture he licked her tears and gleefully drank them, this all lasted for about ten minutes before he finally came inside of her, this pleased him for the while he pulled himself together and told her, "now time to finish him off."

Aizen slowly walked to the place where he left Ulquiorra a bloody mess, the former captain slowly slid his sword out of the sheath and entered the room only to find a puddle of blood and nothing for, then he noticed the open window, "so you ran, hmm smart boy." Aizen sheathed his sword and closed the door behind him and walked back to his new prized possession.

**Deserts of Las Noches **

Ulquiorra walked with a limp, his bones felt like they could shatter any moment and his deep cuts were taking a toll, if he were to collapse out here he would be a goner for sure, but he felt like he should die alone, he never wants to look into her eyes again, not after he failed to protect her against all of the dangers around her, all the things that she could have left, but chose to stay just for him, it made him feel like shit.

He continued walking until he reached his limit, his body screamed at him and eventually he heard and sat down on the sand, his head felt empty and his muscles ached, it was all over there was no way that he could take on what is remaining of Las Noches, the top three Espada and three former captains one of them being Aizen, the one that every arrancar refers to as a god.

It was then that his eyes felt extremely heavy and he lay down on the desert sand and quickly drifted off to sleep, and for the first time in his life Ulquiorra had a dream, he was surrounded by pure darkness and all that he could see was an angelic Orihime standing just out of reach.

Whenever he would try to reach her she would drift away from him until he stopped and called her name, but when he did a sinister looking Aizen grabbed her mouth making her unable to speak, and after that he pulled her into the dark abyss, leaving Ulquiorra alone, just like he's always been.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and he was suddenly doing battle with Yammy, Aaroniero, Szayel, Zommari, Grimmjow, and Nnoitra, they were all released and he had no chance in defeating them, they overpowered him and forced him into the ground, but before they could finished him Ulquiorra summoned a Lanza and struck them all down with a single blow, Ulquiorra didn't know how it happened it just did, but then something else happened.

All of them stood up once more much too Ulquiorra's surprise, then Yammy smiled and said, "Man Ulquiorra you fucking strong," Aaroniero followed with, "your powers are truly a thing to envy," Szayel commented, "your cold which means you don't hold back," Zommari continued with, "you can never be used you will do what you want to do," Grimmjow added, "you got guts and don't let now one tell you different," Nnoitra finished with, "you can kill anyone, that you wish to now go."

Ulquiorra awoke from his dream and he knew what he had to do, he looked back at the Las Noches fortress and began to concentrate on his internal injuries and he could feel them slowly healing, "I'm coming for you Aizen, I'm coming for your head."

**Aizen's Throne Room **

Aizen looked out the large window as he felt a strong spike in Rietsu coming from the desert, "Ulquiorra? You're actually coming back, well that's surprising and I thought you were one of the smart ones;" Aizen turned back around and began walking to a nearby room; he opened the door and peeked inside, "Halibel I'm gonna need you to take care of a small problem, by the way this isn't negotiable."

The broken girl starred out the window and began thinking, "Ulquiorra don't come back please I don't want you to get killed over me, please turn back." Aizen reappeared before her and got her up to her feet, and slowly pinned her up against a wall placed his hand on her ass and picked her up against the wall and began to push himself into her once more.

**Desert **

Once Ulquiorra was able to fully heal himself he began walking back to Las Noches in a determined pace, he continued until he felt a large amount of Rietsu coming from just ahead, it wasn't long until he found the source of it, just above a small hill stood four woman, three of them were Fraccion and the fourth was the Trecera Espada Tia Harribel, "What do you want?"

Harribel looked sad and conflicted, Sun-Sun looked disappointed, Mila looked like she didn't want to do this, but Apache had a killing intent in her eyes, she was probably the only one that wanted to be there and the only one that actually wanted to kill him, and he knew why that was and he couldn't help but think it was poetic justice, if he could he would laugh.

Finally Harribel spoke, "I'm sorry Ulquiorra I'd rather not kill a fellow Espada, but these are Aizen's orders," and with that Harribel put her finger into a small hole in her hilt and slid the sword out of the sheath and prepared for her fight with Ulquiorra.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


End file.
